No se lo que siento, solo se que te amo
by Kira-28
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha, dispuesto a cumplir con su segundo objectivo. Pero se encuentra un problema. Su pelirrosa ya le olvido. ¿Que ara para recuperarla? SasuSaku, NaruHina y otras. Más adelante abra lemmon Dejen reviews por favor!


Capitulo uno: vuelta a la rutina.

En un parque de konoha:

-Oye Sakura, y que piensas de que Sasuke aya vuelto-le pregunto Sai con un poco de miedo a la pelirosa que estaba abrazando.

-pues no se la verdad, como que todavía no me hago a la idea-le dijo Sakura.

-ah y todavía sientes algo por él- le pregunto Sai temiendo su respuesta.

-pues… -le dijo, pero fue interrumpida por cierto rubio hiperactivo.

-Sakura, teme necesito su ayuda-les dijo naruto

-que pasa -le pregunto Sakura aliviada de no tener que contestar la ultima pregunta.

-necesito que me ayudes con bueno…ya sabes-dijo Naruto poniéndose rojo y mirando hacia abajo.

-con Hinata -dijo con una sonrisa picarona-vamos Naruto solo dile lo que sientes.

-y si no siente lo mismo por mi-.dijo el rubio preocupado.

-no pierdes nada con intertarlo-le dijo Sai.-seguro que Hinata te da una oportunidad.-prosiguió. Naruto se sentó al lado de ellos y comenzaron a platicar.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de konoha, concretamente en el despacho de la hokage, estaban reunidos Kakashi y Sasuke junto a la hokage.

-Sasuke, como ya te dije hace algunos días, te dejare que te quedes en konoha con la condición de que tendrás que hacer algunos trabajitos.

- hmp…y cual es ese trabajo? -Pregunto el Uchiha que tenía ganas de salir de allí.

-jejeje.-dijo la hokage con una cara malvada y una risa diabólica.-primero tendrás que ordenar mis archivadores.-señalo hacia un lado donde había cuatro armarios y un montón de papeles alrededor.- cuando acabes te diré lo que tienes que hacer después.- miro a Sasuke y le señalo con la cabeza el montón de papeleo. El Uchiha se puso manos a la obra, mientras su sensei le miraba con una gota en la cabeza y decidió marcharse para ir al entrenamiento con su equipo.

Cuando el Uchiha logro acabar, ya estaba oscureciendo y como la hokage se había ido con shizune, se fue a casa. En el camino se encontró con los miembros del equipo 7, pero el panorama que vio no le gusto nada.

- hey dobe pero que haces aquí?!!-salto el rubio mirando a su amigo. Sasuke solo miraba a sakura que iba cogida de la mano de sai. Naruto al ver tal situación decidió actuar.-venga vamos a comer ramen!!!- y arrastro a sus amigos hacia el puesto del ichiraku.

-grr…apártate de ella maldito imbecil.-pensaba sasuke mientras destrozaba sus palillos numero seis al ver que sakura le daba de comer a una persona que no era él.

- celoso eh!-dijo naruto en un susurro a su mejor amigo dándole ligeramente con el codo. Pero cedió al ver la mirada de rabia que le lanzaba su amigo. Sakura les observaba, había cambiado mucho en esos últimos años su cuerpo estaba más formado, y se le veía que era más fuerte. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar todo aquello y meneo la cabeza para sacárselo de la mente.

-sakura se puede saber que haces?-dijo una voz detrás de ella, se giro y vio a Ino que estaba junto a Hinata.

- a sois vosotras. Que hacéis aquí?-dijo ella sin tomarle importancia.

-hemos venido a comer como es natural.-dijo mientras apartaba a Sai de un empujón y se sienta al lado de la pelirrosa.

-h…hola Naruto-kun. Dijo nerviosa Hinata.

-hola Hinata-chan. – dijo Naruto al que se le notaba un cierto color rojo en las mejillas.-oye Hinata pu…pu…puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto con un sonrojo muchísimo más evidente.

-cla…claro Naruto-kun.-le contesto ella asombrada de que quisiera hablar con ella. Se alejaron un poco.

-veras Hinata-chan –comenzó el rubio al que le comenzaban a sudar las manos.- yo quería decirte que…tu a mi me…-se quedo cortado sin saber que decir.-tu a mi me caes muy bien!- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-me alegro Naruto-kun.-le dijo Hinata apenada, por un momento pensó que le iba a decir que le gustaba. Volvieron hacía donde estaban los demás.

-no se lo has podido decir verdad.-dijo el Uchiha en un susurro y en tono burlón al ver la cara del rubio.- eres patético.

-mira quien fue a hablar el que no se atreve a declararse a Sakura-chan.

-cállate.-dijo el moreno.

-no me da la gana.- y comenzaron una de sus numerosas peleas, mientras todos los demás los miraban con gotas en la cabeza.

Pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon todos, menos tres personas.

-Sakura, puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo.-dijo con un deje de desprecio en la voz.-vamonos Sai.

-si mi feita linda.-y se fueron dejando a un Sasuke confundido.

Capitulo dos: En el Hospital nada es igual.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, y se dirigía de nuevo al que desde que había vuelto se había convertido en su lugar de trabajo.

Llevaba tres días trabajando a destajo para "esa vieja bruja" a la que llamaban hokage. Le había echo ordenar sus archivadores, limpiar su oficina, organizar sus apuestas y todavía le quedaba lo peor.

El Uchiha suspiro, hacia ya tres días que trabajaba a destajo. Desde que se levantaba hasta las tantas de la noche tenía que quedarse en ese horrendo lugar, perdiendo el tiempo que podría haber empleado en hablar con ella.

Con su pelirosa, por ella era por la que había soportado tantos años, tanto tiempo, arrepintiéndose de no haberse quedado allí, junto a ella.

Miro hacía el cielo, amenazaban lluvia; decidió seguir su camino cuanto antes llegase antes acabaría.

Cuando llego al despacho no encontró a nadie, se acerco al escritorio y diviso un papel. Lo agarro y comenzó a leer.

-¿pero que diantres? Uchiha Sasuke será el nuevo ayudante en la zona de quemados además de en todas las otras zonas donde se precise su ayuda y durante tres meses, en el hospital de Konoha. Empezara su tarea hoy a primera hora.-releyó el papel para luego tirarlo violentamente contra el suelo.-mierda!!-exclamo indignado. Cruzo la puerta sin saludar a Shizune que estaba hablando con Iruka en la entrada del despacho. Camino hasta el hospital y al llegar, se encontró con Lee que Estaba delante de la puerta hablando con la "vieja" Tsunade.

-¡Hola Sasuke!-saludo alegremente el moreno.

-hmp…-dijo el a modo de respuesta, mientras miraba a la Hokage con cara de odio.

-¡un poco de respeto!-y la Hokage le propino un golpe en la cabeza.-debes ir a la consulta cinco de la planta tres, allí te espera la persona que te guiara en el tiempo que estés trabajando aquí. Dale esto.-le entrego un sobre de tamaño considerable de color marrón.-y sin rechistar.-añadió al ver la cara del Uchiha.

-¡¡Nos vemos Sasuke, y no dejes que la llama de la juventud se apague!!

-pero que tonterías dices niño? No me extraña que no te hayas recuperado todavía, con la de tonterías que haces.-escucho que le decía la Hokage a Lee mientras el se alejaba.

Cuando llego a la consulta y al ver que no respondía nadie decidió entrar. Se sentó en una silla frente a la ventana, por ella vio un árbol lleno de flores bancas y rosadas.

-como me gustaría estar contigo. Poder explicarte la razón de mi vuelta, decirte que he vuelto por ti.-pensó, miro al suelo y echo un profundo suspiro. Se levanto, vio un cajón que estaba medio abierto y decidió explorarlo. Allí había un montón de papeles y semienterrado en ellos un marco de fotos, fue a cojerlo cuando de repente...

-¿quien es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo una voz delante de él y encendió la luz.-Sa…sasuke ¿q…que haces tu aquí?

Era ella su pelirosa, ataviada con un vestido blanco que le llegaba por las rodillas con un cinturón rosa y de tirantes gruesos.

-la vieja me mando a trabajar aquí.-dijo mientras la recorría centímetro al centímetro. Al ver que ella ponía cara de no creérselo le entrego el sobre que Tsunade le había entregado. Ella se sentó y comenzó a leer, eran bastantes folios, mientras el seguía observándola.

-no me lo puedo creer, va a resultar que la vieja no es tan mala como parecía.-pensaba el Uchiha.

-muy bien pues.-dijo la Haruno soltando un suspiro de resignación.- vamos, debemos ir a la planta cuatro.-comenzó a caminar pero cuando estaba cerca de la puerta unas fuertes la cogieron. Cerró los ojos como acto reflejo y cuando los abrió estaba arrinconada en la pared…con el Uchiha delante de ella, negándole la salida. Sentía su respiración.

Pensaba que iba a morir si no tocaba su piel. Quería abrázala, sentir que la tenia en sus brazos y no soltarla jamás.

Tenemos que hablar. No puedes evitarme para siempre.- la peligrosa le propino un empujón, saliendo de ese aprieto.

-ahora hay que trabajar.-dijo y salio de la consulta rápidamente con el Uchiha intentando seguirle el paso.- dios por que me castigas? Porque me haces esto.-pensaba Sakura todavía sonrojada por la cercanía de ese hombre que hacia que el corazón fuera a mil por hora. Sacudió la cabeza.-el te abandono, se fue y te dejo sola.-pensó intentando sacárselo de la cabeza

En otra parte de Konoha

Sonó el timbre de una casa, cierto rubio hiperactivo esperaba todo lo galante que pudo arreglarse con unos tejanos negros, bambas blancas y camisa del mismo color y un fino chaleco de color naranja.

-buenos días Naruto-kun.-saludo alguien tras el.-era ella su dulce amapola de pétalos como el mar, olor azucarado de miel y jengibre. Era ella, su Hinata. Y estaba dispuesto a expresarle todo lo que sentía.

Capitulo tres: Un día de atracciones, barullos e iluciones.

Estaban delate de las puertas. Enormes puertas barradas, entraron y todo era un barullo enor

**ps en la noria se kedan parados un rato,,,**

Taka-chan dice:

**i mientras esperan ke los rescaten ablan**

Taka-chan dice:

**i se confiesan cosas,,,**

Taka-chan dice:

**xo no se declaran su amor**

Taka-chan dice:

**vle?**

Taka-chan dice:

**al final al xico le salen mal los planes,,, i no se declaran ese dia**

Taka-chan dice:


End file.
